Crimson Hero: HaibukiXTomo and MochidaXTsuchiya
by eurielle
Summary: Okay, so it was a crimson hero fanfic.. I put some conflict that seems to be the same with manga's conflict. Well, this fanfic contain two story and I'll put it in K for some reason, I don't know when will I write bad words so I am taking precaution by putting some rate like that. But no violence. Well, I am fan of Yeng Constantino and her song Chinito is very famous right now.
1. Strike 1

**Kon'nichiwa minna~san. I really like love team YushiinxNobara, but I want to make stories for TsuchiyaxMochida and TomoxHaibuki so I'll write a two-in-one story about them, sorry if you think that it's short though.**

**TomoxHaibuki: Love is sweeter the second time around**

Oosaka look around the gym. Being a captain was a bit hard but success always make it worthwhile. Her volleyball team went to the Spring Tournament last year with the boy's volleyball team of Beniiro High. And they are going to start practicing soon, after the new school year's festival.

She went to her classroom, everyone are busy and they need her help immediately. After preparing their plan and stuff for the festival, everyone went home already.

But Tomo went straight to the gym and saw that the other girls just came in too. Like her, they helped with the preparation of the festival and went there to practice a little.

"Tomo-chan!" Mochida waved at her.

"So, how is it?" she asked when she reached her.

"So far so good," she answered. Mochida is the vice captain while she is the captain after the previous captain and now manager, Suzushiro-san, quit volleyball.

"Nobara and Kanako tried to beat each other by jumping so high, you would think they're using trampoline," she said and to see the truth, Tomo looked at the two she mentioned and saw that they jumped real high. Even the other girls gasped.

Rena shook her head, "Kanako-san is really amazing, but Nobara-san is more awesome."

"Well, Kanako was in High Jump in middle school, so it seems easy for her, but Nobara..." she didn't finished her sentence, for they knew what she was talking about.

"They are both amazing," Goto said.

They finished their practiced, and when they were all walking to the entrance gate, the guys emerged from the other side of the school. They came from the gym, the new gym...where the boys' volleyball team that the principal is proud of, is practicing. The truth is, she thought that that's too unfair for the girls, but they couldn't do anything about it. They just need to show to that principal that they are great too.

Then she saw him. Keisuke Haibuki. Her first boyfriend and last. She sighed. The truth is, they broke up because he told her that he hadn't forgotten his first love, his hero. And do you know who is it? It's Nobara-chan. But Nobara is sweet, friendly and real strong, though she has weekness too. But they don't use her weaknesses as a reason to quit volleyball, not like her.

"Hey!" Yushiin, the boys' captain said.

"Hey too!" Nobara said.

When the boys stop where they're at, Tomo looked at Haibuki and she met his gazed. She blushed, turning her face away. She doesn't really understand herself. She let him slip away before now she want him back. She sighed again.

"Oosaka-san, you sigh before too," Goto said. "Is there any problem?"

"H-huh?" she looked at them. "Uhmm, no, no. I'm alright."

Haibuki went beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Walking with you?" he answered.

"But you were walking with the guys, right?" she asked.

"You walk in the opposite direction of the dorm, so I want to walk you first before going home."

"I'll walk with her," Mochida said. "We walk in the same direction."

"R-really?" he flushed. "Well, go on. Take care."

"What's that?" Mochida asked her when they were by themselves.

"Nothing," but she turned red again.

"You look like an octopus," she teased.

She blushed more, "I-i'm not."

"Heh," she chuckled, then look at her and laughed more.

She smack her head. "What the heck are you laughing at?"

"It's..cause.." laughed. "...you still like him huh?"

"Ehh?" she shouted. "N-no way"

"Then why are you blushing?" she grinned.

"Hmmp," she murmured.

The next day, Haibuki found Tomo sitting below a tree near the girls' gym. She's sleeping peacefully. Her eyes close and her lips parted a bit inviting him of kissing her.

_No way. _He thought. Even though she was his girlfriend. He never thought of kissing her just because she looks so tempting. _But why now? _It started a week ago.

One week ago..

"Tomo.. Tomo.." Haibuki ran to chase her. But she didn't stop. The weirdest thing is, she run too.

"Hey! Wait!" he said again. When he make it to her, he grasped her arms and turned her toward him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked.

"What are YOU doing?" he repeated. "Why did you run when I tried to talk to you" God. He's still panting.

"I didn't run!" she denied. "I am jogging."

"You call that jogging? It looks like you are in marathon." he said, frustrated.

"So?" she asked, lifting a brow.

"So? So?" he glared at her. "You've been avoiding me."

"Since when?" she asked again.

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not playing dumb. Besides, what do you want from me?" she said.

He's shocked, even though she began walking again, he still stood there like a stone. Tomo always listen to him. When he needed her, she's always there, but now, why did she snapped at him? What did he do wrong?

Present..

She felt him sit down beside her. The truth is, she's already conscious when she felt him walking to where she's at. She always knew when he's going to come to her.

He sat in silence. Tomo doesn't know what to do. If she continue her fake sleep, then she need to stay there until he go or maybe he's going to wake her up if he's going. And she didn't want to face him yet. She's been trying to avoid him and now..

"I don't know.." she hear him say. "I don't know the reason you avoid me."

Did he knew that she's awake already?

"If there's a problem between us, please tell me so that I knew what to do."

She felt him touch her face, she stiffened. He put down his hands then look to the sky. "You're always beside me, listening to me. But when you avoid me, it seems as if something is pinching my heart."

_Huh? What did he say?_

"I know that I hurt you..." _You knew then why are you still here.? _"But I don't know the reason." _What?_

"But even if it's like that, I still want to say sorry." Then he fell silent. She opened her eyes to see his profile.

Looking at his back, Tomo go back to the days where they were happy together. And even if she knew that he like Nobara, she still love him.

"I love you." she whispered.

"Huh?" he looked at her. "What did you say?"

"N-nothing," she said quietly.

He's blushing though when she look at him. "Did you.. ahm.. did you hear something? Did I wake you?"

"No," she said, smiling at him. "I woke up by myself." She stood and stretched.

"You're going already?" he asked, disappointment laced in his voice.

"Hmm," she murmured. He reached for her hand. She gasped, withdrew her hands.

"Ah, s-sorry," he stammered.

"No, it's okay," she assured. "W-what is it?"

"Huh? Ahh, stay here with me more," he said, embarrassed.

"Okay," she said, sitting again.

They sat there together in long silence. It seems forever until Haibuki said, "Is it because of Nobara?"

"N-nobara?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you avoiding me because of her?" he look at her, waiting for her answer.

"Well, yes," she acknowledge.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I already admitted to myself that she's in love with Yushiin."

"It's not that," she said.

"Then what?" he asked.

"It's not because you like her that's why.. that's why..." she couldn't continue.

"What?" he insisted.

"It's because you always thought of her as a hero?" she shouted. She wiped her face with her hands.

"What are you talking about?" he said, confused.

"You know, Nobara. You think that you like her because she was your hero when you were in elementary before!" she said, irritated.

"You don't know what you were talking about!" he shouted too, then he glared. "How dare you accused me of liking her because I thought she's some kind of my hero or something?"

"Then what about you?" she returned. "Isn't that what you really feel?"

"I love her.. I love her okay?" he said, then turned his back to her and walk away.

She stared at his walking back. Then she felt her tears flow from her eyes. This is hard.

Practice already resumed and the festival was a success. Now, Tomo and the others were all practicing for the next summer competition.

"We are going to practice somewhere," Coach Shima said.

"Where to?" Mochida asked.

"In Karuizawa," she said.

"Ehh?" they exclaimed.

"K-karuizawa?"

"We are going with the boys, of course. But that doesn't mean that we will practice with them," she explained.

"Then what?" Rena asked.

"I've got a friend there and he's got a property in front of a beach," she said.

"Beach volleyball?" Nobara asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "beach volleyball."

They squealed, excited to play volleyball in the beach.

Day of the trip, Saturday, no school. Everyone who were going ride the bus. With Haibuki, of course and the others. Her heart race every time she saw him but he's ignoring her. Well, whatever.

Nobara and Kanako sit together, while Rena and Goto did. Mochida sat with her.

"Can I sing?" she asked loudly. Everyone laughed, even the coaches.

"Okay," they said.

She started singing 'Chinito by Yeng Constantino'. Tomo and the others were laughing with her tone-deaf voice but they enjoyed it.

"Tomo said, she'll sing too," Mochida said after her talent part.

"What?" she said, shocked. "I didn't say anything!"

"Oosaka! Oosaka! Tomo! Tomo!" they cheered.

"Uhmm, I'll try," she said.

She thought of singing something good but will not strain her throat and voice but..

"Come on, we're waiting!" they complained.

"Wait, I'm thinking," she said.

"Why don't you sing a love song?" Rena suggested.

"No way?" she said.

"And dedicate it to someone," Nobara urged.

She frowned at her. "Then what about 'Alaala by Yeng Constantino?"

"What's that?"

"It's like this:

**"Alaala"**

Alaala, Alaala, Alaala  
Araw-araw ay naghihintay sa'yo  
Dala-dala ang pangarap na hindi nabuo  
Bawat alaala mo'y nagbabalik  
Hindi pa rin malimot  
Ang mga sandali

Nagbabakasakali na  
Muli kang magbalik  
Sana nama'y iyong marinig  
At kung sakaling  
Lubusang nawala  
Huwag naman sana

Nasaan ka na ba?  
Kanina pa ako nag-iisa  
Nasaan ka na ba?  
Samahan mo naman ako  
Sinta

Alaala, Alaala, Alaala

Takbo ng oras ay kay bagal antayin  
Darating kaya?  
Tanong ng aking isip  
Nakatulala sa isang tabi  
Hindi maisip kung ano ang gagawin

Nagbabakasakali na  
Hindi pa huli  
Sana nama'y iyong marinig  
At kung sakaling  
Lubusang nawala  
Huwag naman sana

Nasaan ka na ba?  
Kanina pa ako nag-iisa  
Nasaan ka na ba?  
Samahan mo naman ako

Sayang naman kung mawalay pa  
Tuluyan na bang mawawala?  
Asahan mong maghihintay  
Pa rin...

Nasaan ka na ba?  
Kanina pa ako nag-iisa  
Nasaan ka na ba?  
Samahan mo naman ako

Nasaan ka na ba?  
Kanina pa ako nag-iisa  
Nasaan ka na ba?  
Samahan mo naman ako  
Sinta

"Like that!" she smiled. They were still clapping.

"That's so amazing. Who's that for?" they all asked.

"You sing it with full of feelings!"

"Gosh, you totally hit it, Oosaka-san"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

But the only person she wants to sing it for and praise her didn't even say anything. She sighed.

When they arrived at the venue, they all went to their hotel where they reserved for the week they stay there.

She saw Haibuki walked to her.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"O-okay," she answered.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I didn't mean to snapped at you."

"I.. I am sorry too," she said. "I shouldn't say that."

He smiled. "Come on."

"Yeah.

**Minna-san, this chapter is too long huh? I'm sorry, I was trying to finished it in one writing but I couldn't, so please wait for the next chapter for these.**

**Wait for the o ther Crimson Hero's fanfic's next chapter and omake too!**


	2. Strike 1 Continuation

**Kon'nichiwa minna~san! Okay so this is the continuation for the story I'm writing. It's not a new chapter. So please..**

* * *

"So how's the girls' volleyball?" Yushiin asked.

"I heard they are playing beach volleyball," Haibuki said.

"Wahh! Beach!" Tsuchiya, with a perverted thoughts, his saliva's dripping, eyes sparkling and hands together.

Yushiin smacked in head, "Quit that dreaming."

"I want to see them play. I wonder if they are wearing swimsuit." And with that, everyone who has perverted thought and very green mind, wailed.

"Wahh, I want to see! I want to see."

"We're here to practice," he said.

"Yeah" Yushiin agreed.

* * *

They practice until noon and they went to get lunch.. well like lunch but it's already three in the afternoon so its like a break or snacks.

"Let's visit the girls," Tsuchiya suggested.

"Tsuchi-kun, why do you like to see them so badly?" Tomonori asked. "Is it because you want to see someone?"

"What? No way!" he denied.

"Then let's go, while we still have time," Yushiin said.

They went to see the girls..and they were there, playing beach volleyball while wearing two piece and one piece swimsuits.

"Ooooh," Tsughiya and Tomonori whistled. Yushiin and Haibuki shook their head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tomo asked. She's blushing, for the boys to see them playing while wearing little clothing.. it's kind of embarrassing.

"Tsuchiya wants to see Mochida," Yushiin explained. The two mentioned blushed. Mochida strike the ball and landed in Tsuchiya's face.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his face. "What was that for?"

"You, Baka!" she shouted.

"You, troublesaome fellow," he glared at Yushiin. He just laughed as an answer.

"Stop that now," Haibuki said. He went to Tomo and catch her hands. She reddened. "Are you sick? Do you have a fever? Why are you so red?"

She blushed more, "Idiot."

"Huh?"

The others laughed.

"You really didn't get it huh? Haibuki-san?" Tomonori asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Got what?"

"Ahahahahaha" they laughed again.

"This is not a laughing matter. Or should I say, why are you laughing at me?" he asked, confused and annoyed at the same time.

"It's okay, it's okay," Nobara said, tapping him in the shoulders. He just looked at her blankly.

"Let's go Nobara," Yushiin put his hands on her waist and led her to the trunk of the below the palm tree.

Mochida and Tsuchiya started their banter against each other and the very long teasing they always do when they were together.

The other girls tend to Tomonori too, so the only one left is him...and Tomo, who was trying to tell her teammates to continue their practice.

"Why don't you let them take a rest first?" he asked.

"Rest?" she look at him disbelieving. "They just had rest."

"Oh, really?"

"yes," she sighed. She went to the shade and he followed her.

"Why are you following me?"

"You don't want me to accompany you?" he asked. "i thought you are not avoiding me anymore?"

"No, I don't," she insisted. "But don't you have anything to do?"

"None," he guaranteed her..

She grunted. "Then sit beside me."

* * *

**I am watching Junjou Romantica while writing this one and Gosh! If I just didn't know, maybe I am writing same style like Junjou already. Thank God I didn't.**

**So this is a bit short but I hope you like it.**


	3. Strike 1 continuation II

**Hello Minna~san! I am very sorry for updating so slow. I can't find enough time to write my stories or continue them. School is nearing so I need to prepare for it.**

**This story will end at this chapter but Mochida and Tsuchiya's story will be next.**

* * *

Sunday...

"Are you busy?" Haibuki called Tomo on her phone that Sunday morning.

"Umm.. nope?" she answered. "Why?"

"Can.. Can we meet?" he asked unwillingly.

"O..okay. I guess?" she said.

"Cool. Let's meet at the café near the school," he said, then turn off the phone.

Tomo stared at her phone, _What's the matter with that guy?_

* * *

In front of the café...

"Hi," Haibuki stood and meet her halfway.

"So, what's up?' she asked.

"Can you go with me for today?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, "Why not? Where to?"

"The mall," he answered quietly.

"Mall?" she asked. "I didn't know you enjoy mall."

"I don't," he said. ".. not really. I just have some few things to buy."

"Ooookay," they call a cab and went to the mall.

The mall, in front of a shop...

"Aren't we going in?" she asked.

"Wait," he said. "I'm not sure what she'll like."

"She? Who?"

"Secret," he said. "That's why I asked you to come with me, so that you could help me find things that I can buy for her."

Her brow went up as she look at him, "If you don't tell me what she's like then I couldn't help you with your problem."

"Then, what about something you like?" he asked.

"Something I like? Why?"

"You are kind of the same so I think what you choose, she'll like it," he answered.

_So it's Nobara._ Someone who's like me. "Well, if it is me, then I don't think that I can find it in this shop."

"Then where?" he asked.

"Sport shop," she answered shortly.

* * *

In front of the sport shop inside the mall...

"Come on," she said.

She started looking for good volleyball equipment, shoes, sports cap, etc.

"Have you choose anything?" he asked after half an hour.

"No, not yet," she answered.

She choose from looks, prices, comfort, and good use. Then she pick a choose her eyes saw earlier. Try it and asked for the other pair.

"That's it?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Haibuki went to the cashier and buy the item.

"You know, I could pay for that," she said.

"Well, it's my present for someone," he smiled. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome," she said.

* * *

In the food court...

"I know you are hungry," Haibuki said. "Go pick food for us. I need to go to the restroom."

"Okay," she said.

"Ah," he called her. "This is the money for food."

"No, I could-"

"Please."

"Okay."

When she bought the food and went to their table. Haibuki is not there yet. She started eating her food while waiting for him.

"Shouldn't he be here already?" she asked herself. Then she saw him walking to her. The shoes are in a package wrapped in beautiful wrapper with a ribbon . There is a card too .

She looked at him, confused when he gave the gift to her.

"It's really for you," he said.

"What for?"

He smiled, the grinned, "Because I want to give you a gift."

"Huh?"

"I..I realize that you were right..when..when you said that Nobara is my hero that's why I thought that I like/love her."

"And your point is?" she asked, brow rising.

"That I broke up with you knowing that you are the only one whose name carved in my heart." He looked at her with full of nervousness and emotion she doesn't want to name.

"And?"

"I love you Tomo," he said kneeling. He caught her hands, bend down and kiss them. "I realized what a big idiot I am when I thought about being in love with you from the beginning."

She stared at him. Hearing those words is a dream come true. But what if this is a dream? How can she go back to reality?

"Pinch me please," she said.

"Huh?"

"Is.. is this true? You are not kidding?"

"Why would I kid? I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend."

"R-really?" she asked, still not believing.

He pinched her nose then lean forward before kissing her. _Whew! This is real! REAL!_

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Hi minna-san! Gosh, it's been a while. First week of school just gone by real fast. Sorry for the late update. Please look forward to the second season, Mochida and Tsuchiya's story. Arigato.**


	4. Strike 2

**Hello, minna-san. I am very sorry for the late update. This is Mochida and Tsuchiya's story.**

* * *

"Wahh," Tsuchiya cried. His girlfriend broke up with him. He knew that long-distance relationships are tough but replacing him with foreigner seems very bad. However, he knew that he couldn't find fault against his girlfriend.

Although he was hurt that she broke up with him, he felt relieved. This feeling makes him confuse and more.

"Tsuchiya," Yushiin called, but he walk past him and open the door of his room then closed it without glancing at Yushiin.

"What happened to him?" he heard them talked.

"His girlfriend and him broke up," Tomonori answered.

"Shh, he'll hear you," Haibuki said.

_This sucks.. _He cried his heart out until he finally sleeps.

* * *

Next morning...

"Nobara-san!" Mochida waved her lollipop and run to Nobara who was walking with Tomo and Kanako.

"Huff..Huff" she smiled at them. "How are you guys?"

"You just saw us yesterday," Tomo answered. Tomoyo Osaka, their volleyball captain and the "genius setter" of their team.

"That's yesterday," she said. She's a very positive person. She's close with the girls but she's always the one who could joke with the guys. Her target as always is Yushiin, Nobara's boyfriend. And speaking of the devil...

"Yushiin!" she called out. The guy look at her but then his eyes caught Nobara's and they instantly went to their own world.

"Snap," she said, when the guys were near them. Yushiin is with Haibuki, Tomo's boyfriend, Tomonori, and the monkey Tsuchiya.

Haibuki and Yushiin went to their girlfriends as fast as lightning. "Che.."

"You are going to your class?" Tomonori asked her.

"Eh? Yeah," she answered. Then she looked at Tsuchiya, his eyes seems puffy and red.

"Your girlfriend break up with you, doesn't she?" she asked. Tsuchiya turned to her with a glare. "Yosh! A bull's-eye"

"You're happy that I'm miserable?"

"Yeah"

"Ugh," he said then walked away.

"Don't provoked him. He's very hurt because of what happened," Tomonori said.

"Yeah," Haibuki cut through, definitely listening. "He cried the night before and sleep very late because of it."

"Yada~" she whispered.

* * *

They went to their class and the day went by fast..

Krrrroook~~

"Nya! I'm famished," she said. Putting her two arms up in the sky.

"We should eat before going to the practice," Goto said.

"I have my lunch with me," Rena said. "Do you want it?"

"Yay! Come on, give me," she get the bento from Rena and open the box and began eating it. She munch the food very fast that she almost choke from it.

"Here," a deep voice said.

"Huh?" she look at the water bottle then to the person who offer it. She saw Tsuchiya... her mouth dropped open.

"What? You don't like it?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"No..no..no.." she snatched the water and drink fast. Thump..thump..thump.. Gahh.. why is my heart beating so fast? She choked.

Tsuchiya put his hand to her back and rub it. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ye-yes.." she said. "s-stop that please."

"Huh? This?" he asked, raising his hand from her back. She nodded.

"Did you see her reaction?" Rena whispered to Goto. Goto nod.

They looked at each other while nodding their head, "Hmmm."

**There you go.. first part of MochidaxTsuchiya story. Sorry it's kinda short though.**


	5. Strike 2 continuation

**Hi minna-san! It's been a long time since I wrote/ update for this story. Tsuchiya and Mochida for good! This story is not mine, all credits goes or the mangaka of Crimson Hero.**

* * *

_Previously in TsuchiyaxMochida:_

_"I have my lunch with me," Rena said. "Do you want it?"_

_"Yay! Come on, give me," she get the bento from Rena and open the box and began eating it. She munch the food very fast that she almost choke from it._

_"Here," a deep voice said._

_"Huh?" she look at the water bottle, then to the person who offer it. She saw Tsuchiya... her mouth dropped open._

_"What? You don't like it?" he asked, brows furrowed._

_"No..no..no.." she snatched the water and drink fast. Thump..thump..thump.. Gahh.. why is my heart beating so fast? She choked._

_Tsuchiya put his hand to her back and rub it. "Are you okay?" he asked._

_"Ye-yes.." she said. "s-stop that please."_

_"Huh? This?" he asked, raising his hand from her back. She nodded._

_"Did you see her reaction?" Rena whispered to Goto. Goto nod._

_They looked at each other while nodding their head, "Hmmm."_

* * *

Back to the present...

"Ohayo!" Mochida waved at Tomo and the others.

"Ohayo," they answered.

They walked to their rooms and the teacher started the class immediately after the school bell rings. Mochida looked out the window and saw the guys running around the track. Her eyes searched one particular guy then stopped at Tsuchiya. She blushed when she realized that she was staring at him for whole five minutes and if she didn't look at her book fast, their teacher will definitely call her just to put her on awkward spot.

Apparently, she's been doing that nearly everyday. She doesn't know why but every time she sees him, her heart beat faster. She doesn't like to acknowledge it as something like love or like or anything, but is it right to ignore it? She doesn't like to know. She always think that the reason her heart beat fast when she sees him is because of adrenaline, because they always "hate" each other and when they have a banter, she feels more energetic than her simple self.

She think that it is not bad to have a feelings for Tsuchiya but the guy has a girlfriend. When she learned that the two broke up, she didn't know what to feel. She's happy that they broke up but she feel bad for Tsuchiya also. She hated herself too, because of what she's feeling.

Her reaction to him gets harder and harder to explain every time and she cannot contain it anymore. She knew she need to confess to him before someone will snatch him again. And she couldn't afford that, not again. She's not going to wait for another month, year to confess to him. She's going to tell him whatever inside her.

Lunch Break..

"Mochida! Are you coming with us?" Goto and Reina asked her. The other members of the girl's volleyball team all looking at her.

"Ahm, ano, I don't think so. I need to do something else," she said.

"Okay," they answered.

She looked for him in the gym, then in the boy's locker room. However, Tsuchiya isn't there. She saw Haibuki and Yushiin, and called out to them, "Hey! Did you see Tsuchiya?" she asked.

"Yes, he's in the back below the cherry tree," Haibuki answered.

"Eh, eh,. What are you looking him for, huh, Mochida?" Yushiin teased. Because of what she' feeling: nervousness and everything, she got annoyed by his teasing, so she punched him in the stomach. She show her tongue to them, then run away to where Tsuchiya is.

When she got there, she saw him exactly where Haibuki told her. She stopped mid-track, then continue to walk slowly towards him. She stop in a halt when she's beside him, however, he's sleeping. Feeling annoyed again, she plan on waking him up with her punched, but she remembered the guys telling her that he didn't sleep when his girl-ex-girlfriend-broke up with him.

She hovered over him and stare at his sleeping face. The wind blew and his hair covered his face, she lift her arm to brush the hair away from his face but it stopped midway, _What the heck am I doing? _She realized that she's been staring at him for a minute or two, and then, now she's going to touch his hair?

She put down her hand, then turned to walk away. She walk two steps when she felt his hand reach for her's, "Huh?" She looked back and saw him, still with close eyes, but with a smile in his face.

"Come sit with me, Mochida," he said.

"Huh?" she flushed. "Why would I sit with, you monkey!"

He opened his left eye, then tilted his head towards her, "I wonder why?" he said.

"Grr," she growled. "Sit there all afternoon if you want, I'm going back to the classroom." But she could not walk any further because he tugged at her. She fell on her butt, however, he catch her.

"If you don't want to sit like this, you sit beside me," he said.

She blushed so hard, she could feel her face heating. Their position is very awkward. She was between his legs while his arms around her. "Let me go. I will sit beside you."

"Eh? But I like this position better," he said, his voice laced with a mischievous laughter.

"Are you a pervert or something?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer, she get up and sit beside him.

They stayed like that the entire time. She couldn't tell him her feeling though. It's hard, not when he's thinking that she's only a friend who supports him because he's heartbroken. Besides, he just got out of his relationship, it's not good to have another all of a sudden. That would be a rebound, right? Even though she love him, she's not going to be his rebound, no, thank you.

Remembering what happened while he's under the tree, Tsuchiya was glad to find Mochida beside him. He look at her and saw that she's staring at the space with a very serious face. He doesn't like it. He like Mochida who always have a laughing face. He decided to end her serious thinking by calling her, "Mochida, hey Mochida," when she didn't see to hear him, he shook her.

Mochida glared at him, "What do you want?" she asked.

"That's more I like it," he answered.

"Like what?" she asked again.

"You have a very serious face just now. What are you thinking that will make you serious with a very hard concentration?"

She blushed, his eyebrow went up. "A guy?" She blushed more. His brows met, he doesn't like the sound of that at all. He is her friend, and he knew that even her teammates doesn't know about this.

" , of course not," she whispered defensively.

"Hmm, who's he?" he asked.

"No one," she said. "And it's not you business."

"It's not my business? Is that it?" he hold both of her upper arms. "Mochida, who is this guy?"

"What's with you?" she shouted. And he felt like there's a cold water showered him. He let her go, and retrieved his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Mochida stared at him, "Well, if you say so. That's okay."

"Then.. who.?" he didn't continue what he's saying because of her glare.

She sighed, "You."

"Huh?"

"You." she said again.

"You mean..me?" he point at himself. She blushed so hard, he thought she's going to faint.

She nodded, unable to speak. He reached out to touch her but she moved away.

"Mochida, I will never hurt you," he said.

"I-it's not about that," she whispered. "I know you just have your break-up.."

"Yes," he said. "I don't know when I'm open again with another relationship, with another girl. But Mochida, I'm glad you told me."

"Huh?" she looked up at him, confused.

"Because I know that someone is there for me. I will not going to ask you to become my rebound or anything. And I know that we are both friends," he met her eyes, "but I don't like our friendship to.."

"Please, do not continue.." he put his pointing finger on her lips.

"Shhh, I'm not saying that I don't want you to become my girlfriend, but I want you, I like you to wait for me. Not for a lifetime, no, after this, wait for my courtship, and I will court you. Okay?"

He could see tears welling up in her eyes, "Don't cry, you fool," he whispered, then he hugged her.

She hugged him back, "Okay, I'll wait for you."

* * *

**Hello minna, I hope you'll like this chapter. Please review and comment. And minna, please look forward for my Prince of Tennis. I shall be able to update, if not today, then tomorrow.**


End file.
